The Last Day
by haruchi24
Summary: 'I never want him to die so fast, but the destiny say different… now, I'm alone I loss him, it's because of me' / Tezuka meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Fuji? / seonggok ff yang katanya romance dari author gaje / full summary inside


**The Last Day**

_**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**_

_**I don't own Prince of Tennis, I just made this fanfiction and I don't get any royalty for this fanficiton.**_

_**Story © ME (haruchi24)**_

**Character(s): **Fuji Shuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Summary**: '_I never want him to die so fast, but the destiny say different… now, I'm alone I loss him, it's because of me!_' / 3 bulan yang lalu, Tezuka mati karena kecelakaan dan Fuji menyalahkan dirinya karena kematian Tezuka. Apa yang akan Fuji lakukan setelah kematian Tezuka yang mendadak itu? / Fuji menulis isi hatinya dalam sebuah blog pribadinya dan apakah tulisan Fuji bisa membuat boomerang bagi dirinya? / Fuji's POV / fanfiction abal-abal lain dari author bodoh

**WARNING**: OOC, typo, death chara, Shonen-ai, dll.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: romance, supranatural

* * *

><p>_<strong>The Last Day<strong>_

**.**

**.**

[**Fuji's Blog / 18.15 / Maret 15 20xx**]

=_Because of Me?_=

_Aku Fuji Shuusuke, hari ini aku ingin menulis tentang apa yang terjadi padaku beberapa bulan lalu, tentang cinta pertamaku, Tezuka meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan, tepatnya karena menolongku sih, seharusnya aku saja yang mati! Ya, benar, seharusnya memang aku yang mati waktu itu, dan bukan dia. Kematiannya, itu semua salahku, karena dia menyelamatkanku dia jadi meninggal! Seandainya dia tidak menyelamatkanku, pasti dia masih hidup, dan aku yang mati waktu itu, lebih baik aku yang mati dari pada dia. Aku sudah tidak memiliki semangat lagi. Selamat tinggal. _

…

[**End of the blog post**]

Aku, Fuji Shuusuke, menangis saat menulis _post_ ini di blog beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang sudah tak ada lagi rasa kepedihan yang menyelimuti diriku, sejak aku memutuskan untuk menghabisi diriku sendiri di jembatan itu, tepat dibawah tempat Tezuka pergi meninggalkanku.

*_flashback 3 bulan yang lalu_*

Hari ini kelasku terlamabat pulang karena beberapa hal yang terjadi. Aku segera menuju lapangan secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti _club_ aku langsung cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian sekolah tadi dengan baju latihan. Aku melihat ke jam dinding yang ada di ruang latihan, "Ah, aku terlambat." kataku. Secepatnya aku menuju lapangan.

Sesampainya di lapangan aku langsung latihan seperti biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sampai, dia menyadari kalau aku sudah datang, "Fuji!" panggil pria berambut cokelat dan berkaca mata itu.

"Ya, Tezuka? Ada apa?" tanyaku tak lupa aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Jangan terlambat lagi, sudah 2 hari ini kau terlambat, bukan?" katanya dengan wajah serius. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi kejuaraan yang penting, Fuji, berhentilah main-main." lanjutnya.

Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya, aku hanya menanggapi dengan sedikit anggukan yang dibarengi dengan senyuman khas-ku. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan latihan hari itu.

***"**_Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Tidakkah ini membuatku sedih? Apakah benar aku kehilangan dirimu?_**"***

"Tezuka~ nyaa~ sepertinya sudah waktunya kita untuk pulang." kata Eiji.

Senyum dingin terlihat di wajah _stoic_-nya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang sudah mulai malam, dan sudah waktunya kami untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pulang sekarang!" perintah Tezuka, dengan senyuman dingin yang kembali menghiasi wajah _stoic_-nya itu.

Aku memperhatikan Tezuka dari kepalanya sampai kakinya, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya saat ini. "_Dia terlihat berbeda._" kataku dalam hati.

"Tezuka." panggilku.

Dia menoleh kearahku. "Hn?"

"Kurasa kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, apa kau melakukan perubahan pada dirimu?" tanyaku.

Dia menampilkan senyuman dinginnya itu lagi. "Tentu saja tidak, Fuji, kau ini ada-ada saja." jawabnya santai.

Aku menyudahi percakapan ini dengannya, lebih baik aku mulai percakapan yang baru saja. "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pulang Tezuka." ajakku.

Dia tidak berbicara apapun lagi padaku, hanya tersenyum, dan berjalan tepat di sampingku. Indah, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, tidak pernah kubayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika aku berpisah dengannya.

Kami berjalan dalam sepi, hanya ada suara mobil dan angin yang terdengar, tak ada sama sekali suara yang aku ataupun dia timbulkan. Aku melihat etalase-etalase toko, beberapa saat kemudian mataku tertuju pada sebuah toko buku yang unik dan rasanya aku ingin mampir kesana.

"Tezuka," panggilku. Dia pun menoleh kepadaku. "bisa kita mampir disini sebentar?" tanyaku. "Aku ingin mencari sebuah novel yang kulihat di internet kemarin." lanjutku.

Dia mengangguk meng-iyakan permintaanku.

Kami segera memasuki toko buku itu, dan aku langsung mencari novel itu, sementara itu dia pergi melihat-lihat buku seputar tenis.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dia menghampiriku, "Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "Belum." kataku dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Memang apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya.

"Novel…. _The Last Day_, ceritanya menarik lho Tezuka!" kataku riang.

Dia membantuku mencari, sampai sekitar 7 menit dia mencari dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. "Ini?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku kaget melihat dirinya yang kembali dengan novel yang kucari itu. '_Bagaimana mungkin dia menemukannya secepat ini?_' tanyaku dalam hati. "I-iya benar, kau cepat sekali ya menemukannya." kataku akhirnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Yasudah, sudah 'kan? Kita pulang sekarang." katanya dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti langkah kakinya.

_***"**__Kuingin terus bersamamu, ku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku.__**"**_*****

Dalam sepi kami berjalan, hanya suara kendaraan yang terdengar, semakin lama, rasanya aku semakin takut untuk kehilangan orang ini. Cinta pertamaku.

"Fuji," Tezuka memecah keheningan.

"Iya?" tanyaku

"…boleh aku bertanya?" tanyanya tanpa menghadapku.

"Tentu, memang apa?" kataku balik tanya.

"Jika hari ini, hari terakhir aku bertemu denganmu bagaimana?" tanyanya, kali ini dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan Tezuka yang tiba-tiba itu. "Ke—kenapa bertanya seperti itu Tezuka?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya saja, lagipula kita tak tau kapan kita akan mati 'kan, Fuji?" jawabnya.

Aku menatap dirinya dalam-dalam seperti seorang perempuan yang menatap kekasihnya dengan tulus dan lembut. "Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Tezuka." jawabku.

Dia tersenyum, dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami dengan sunyi.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di _zebra cross_, saat itu lampu penyebrangan sedang berwarna hijau, aku pun segera melangkah, diikuti dengan Tezuka dibelakangku. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TIIIIN TIIIIN

Aku melihat kearah truk itu, entah sudah sepucat apa wajahku sekarang ini, "_Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Tezuka!_" teriakku dalam hati.

"FUJI!" panggil Tezuka sambil mendorong tubuhku. Kini, dia yang ada di tempatku tadi.

BRUUUK!

Darah berceceran kamana-mana, aku tak sanggup melihatnya, aku juga tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini kalau Tezuka lah yang tertabrak itu.

Aku menghampiri tubuh yang berlumuran darah tersebut, begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar pertokoan.

"Te—Tezuka…?" panggilku lemah.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, darah masih mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aku mendekati tubuh itu, sangat dekat, aku memegang kepala pria yang terkulai lemas itu, berusaha untuk menutup lukanya, tapi lukanya terlalu banyak. Aku hanya bisa menangisinya.

"Te—Tezuka, jangan ti—tinggalkan aku! Kita masih ada kejuaran sebentar lagi!" kataku sambil menangis.

Aku tetap menangis dan memegangi kepalanya, sampai akhirnya ambulans datang menjemput. Tezuka dibawa masuk ke ambulans, begitu pula denganku.

***"**_Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon!_**"***

Didalam ambulans aku memperhatikan wajah Tezuka dan tak bisa melepas pandanganku dari dirinya, aku berdoa dalam hati untuknya, untuk keselamatan diriku, dalam hati juga aku menyumpahi diriku karena kecelakaan ini.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi kami untuk sampai di rumah sakit, Tezuka langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD, sementara aku yang hanya mendapati luka di bagian pelipis hanya diperban sedikit.

"Tezuka… jangan tinggalkan aku." kataku lirih. Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Tezuka saat dijalan tadi. _"….lagipula kita tak tau kapan kita akan mati 'kan, Fuji?" _"Tezuka… jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkanku, jangan bilang kau akan mati karena menyelamatkanku." kataku, air mataku pun menetes lagi, aku merasakan kepedihan dalam diriku.

"Dia mati karena di—diriku..."

**To Be Continue**...

_apa yang akan Fuji lakukan? apa dia kan terus menyalahkan dirinya? ataukah...?_

* * *

><p>HAAALOOO~~ Haru datang kemari setelah sekian lama tidak membuat ff~ ide ini datang dari seorang guru Haru yang waktu itu pas pelajaran bilang "<em>Salahkah aku mencintaimu?<em>" tapi kayaknya kurang enak kalo TeFu dibuat seperti itu~ jadi Haru ingin sekali membuatnya agak... err... lebih ber konflik .-. ini multichapter pertama yang akan Haru buat, jadi updatenya ditunggu yaa~ *_pose_* di chapter depan supranaturalnya baru akan terasa~

nah~ silakan di review :D tolong bantu Haru untuk menyelesaikan ff ini, supaya Haru lebih berkembang :)

salam,

Haru


End file.
